A Little Helper
by TMNTLeosGirl
Summary: Who was it really strung up Leo and Jess's love life. None other than KLUNK! This is a little after a story I will soon post. Just wait. NOT ACTUALLY IN MAIN STORY, JUST A SIDE! DISCLIAMER: I own no TMNT or other charaters


Hope you like this new story. Thought of it when my cat sat on me while I was watching TV. Comment!!! ^_^

A Little Helper

Jess laughed out loud, Leo's arm around her waist, as Raph, Donnie, Leo, her and Splinter all laughed at Klunk trying to get the tuna piece from Mikey. Suddenly Klunk stopped and ran to Jess and jumped, landing on the couch, to her head, causing her to collide with Leo's. Klunk quickly ran away to Mikey's room as Jess flew into Leo, making them lock lips. Once they broke apart, they laughed and said, "Klunk did it again." Mikey and the others just looked at them. "What do ya mean," Raph said, crossing him arms and looking at them with confusion, Donnie matching him. "Well," Jess said, looking at Leo and smiled, "It all started with Klunk." Raph kept his confused look, still looking from one to the other. She looked back at them, saying, "Remember that time were Klunk jumped onto the dinner table and spilled Leo's chili down Leo and my favorite plain yellow shirt? We think that was his first move, on having us fall in love."

_It was Jess's fourth time for dinner. Leo had cooked his favorite dish, Chili with Japanese rice, teaching Jess how to eat it with chopsticks. Everyone knew that they had a crush on each other, except themselves. Only one someone decided to break it out and let love shine. Klunk._

"_Leo, I know how to eat with chopsticks. I have for a little while now," Jess said, grinning. Leo backed up a little, a small blush just quickly came and disappeared, but stayed long enough for his brothers to see and smile a little. But, Jess didn't see it, focusing on trying to get the chili sauce and the rice in her mouth without dripping on the table. Klunk watched her, his tail swinging side to side, waiting for the right moment to strike. He watched Leo glimpsing in Jess's way, and Jess glimpsing at Leo when he looked away. "So, like, what do you think of it," Mikey said, sparring Leo so his checks wouldn't turn red as a tomato. "It's really good," Jess said, looking from Mikey to Leo, "But you'll have to give me a little time to eat it with chopsticks." Mikey pretended to be astonished, slapping his cheek with his green, three-fingered hand, and said, "Jessy Wells, the youngest, sweetest, smartest, animal brain surgeon and singer having to eat with difficult chopsticks for chili!? Call 911, quick, she's dieing!" Jess threw her hair band, it hitting Mikey square middle in the face. It dropped onto the floor, and Mikey fainted, faking of course. Jess rolled her eyes with Splinter while Leo, Raph, and Donnie laughed out loud. _

_Suddenly out of the blue, there was a flash of orange __**fur **__as Leo's chili bowl contents flew onto Leo and Jess. They jumped out of their seats, the hot rice and chili oozing down Jess's shirt and Leo's plastron. Donnie, Raph, Mikey and Splinter were suddenly up to, seeing Leo and Jess's chests covered in chili. Mikey began apologizing, "Leo, Jess, I'm so sorry! Klunk is still new to the family. Please don't get made at him. Maybe he just got scared from us all laughing!" Jess looked from the mess on her shirt and chest to him. "Mikey, it's okay, animals do that. I'm not mad. Are you Leo?" Leo then looked up, hearing his name and the question, shaking his head .Master Splinter then gave out orders, "Michelangelo, go get Klunk and make sure he is also not covered in chili. Jess; please go to the bathroom to wash up. We shall call Miss April to see if she can bring an extra t-shirt. Leo, can you wait a minute as Miss Jess gets cleaned up?" Of course, being the gentleman he is, Leo nodded and began to wipe away some of the chili with a napkin. Jess took one last look at Leo, trying to decide wither to go first or not, but just as soon as she looked, Leo looked up as Donnie, Raph and Mikey disappeared from the table, looking at her in a reassuring way. She smiled a little and walked to the bathroom, and began to clean up._

_When April arrived with a fresh yellow t-shirt, she looked at the scene. Leo's chest was cleaned up while Jess had a towel wrapped around her torso, her dark blue skinny jeans had a few drops of chili on it, other than that, and the table already was cleaned up, thanks to Donnie and Raph, while Mikey had tracked down Klunk, being perfectly clean. April laughed, saying, "Well, you've been having fun!" Jess laughed and nodded looking sincere. "I did. I mean these things happen, right," Jess asked, looking at April for an agreement. April nodded, pulling the t-shirt out of her purse. But just as she took it out, Klunk flew in the air and snatched it away, running all over the living room, avoiding 14 different looking hands, as he tried to run away with the shirt. Leo suddenly snatched Klunk, holding him up, as Jess walked over and pressed against a little on a pressure point. Klunk immediately froze. She gently pulled the shirt out of Klunk's mouth, Mikey, Raph, Donnie and April sighed in relief. _

"Oh yeah," Mikey exclaimed, getting up from the living room floor, "I remember that! Cause after that, Leo had googly love eyes on you the whole time!" Leo just looked at him, and threw the blanket an arm away. It landed on Mikey, pinning him, hearing his grunts and noises as he tried to find his way out. Leo, Donnie, Raph, and Jess grinned. Once he finally found his way out, he popped his head and shouted, "RAPH'S UGLY!!" Raph charged at him as the other four rolled their eyes. Then Donnie turned to Leo and Jess and asked, "So what was his next "move"?" 


End file.
